


除夜钟声

by Miracleaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki
Summary: 新年礼物，食用愉快。
Kudos: 1





	除夜钟声

今天是大晦日，也就是今年的最后一天。  
李大制作人年末最忙，但重要的节假日还是要认真过的。  
而且权顺荣已经提前半个月每天都在提醒他要一起跨年这件事，一会儿问他今年跨年要不要预订御节料理？还是自己做饺子年糕汤吃？既然是在日本跨年还是要吃一下荞麦面吧，话说荞麦面还有速食的不知道味道是不是一样的。  
他觉得无所谓，吃这种东西不重要，何况权顺荣在吃这当面比他讲究得多，重要的是和谁在一起这件事。他这么回答完权顺荣，收获了对方大大的拥抱。他听到权顺荣吸了吸鼻子，原来知勋这么喜欢我，我好感动，我也最喜欢你啦。今年能和知勋一起跨年我很开心。

李知勋和权顺荣在一起三年，刚确定关系的时候适逢权顺荣事业的上升期，跨年晚会、年末大赏颁奖典礼都少不了他的出席。今年是李知勋第一次没有通过电视屏幕和男朋友跨年，说实话心里也是隐隐有些期待的。  
既然是重要的日子，那么就要过得有仪式感。权顺荣不仅预订了三层的御节料理，还和妈妈视频通话学会了做饺子年糕汤。虽然卖相看起来不怎么样，但味道肯定是很棒的。他美滋滋地把年糕汤端上桌，李知勋正窝在被炉里看电视。  
他们两吃饭的时间还很早，红白歌会还没开始，电视里播着晚间新闻。

寒潮来袭，窗外的风呼呼作响。  
两人贴着肩膀窝在被炉里分食一锅热腾腾的饺子年糕汤，吃完后额头上都冒了热汗。  
李知勋吃完后负责收拾洗碗。天气太冷了，他开了热水器等水变温了才开始清洗。两人份的餐具不需要花太多时间，他洗完把碗筷晾在沥水篮里，问权顺荣要喝咖啡还是茶。  
权顺荣跑进厨房神神秘秘地跟他说有好东西要跟他分享，他从柜子里拿出个长形木盒，抽开盒盖里面是一瓶看起来就很高级的清酒。他跟李知勋说这是副社长给他的，这支酒可贵啦想买在外面还买不到，肯定很好喝。  
李知勋不怎么喜欢喝酒，他接过权顺荣递给他的小酒杯闻了一下。酒被权顺荣温了一下，闻起来酒味并不浓，一口喝下去口味清爽还有一点回甘，他挑挑眉，意外地觉得还挺好喝。  
好喝吧、好喝吧？权顺荣看到他的表情就知道他喜欢，又给他倒上一杯，自己则端着马克杯慢慢地喝，也不知道已经喝下去多少了。

电视里开始直播红白歌会，第三个出场的是在日本出道第三年的韩国女子组合，从出道时间来看还是权顺荣的后辈，今年凭着李知勋制作的一首舞曲成功大爆，年末能登上红白歌会也算是其人气的证明。  
她们的这首歌真的很好听，今天表演的这版你改编过了是吗？什么时候你也给我一首歌呀李大制作人，我要吃醋了。  
李知勋喝了好几杯酒觉得有点上头，他看着在电视里热情唱跳的几个女孩子，也忍不住吃味。那权大前辈还给后辈编舞了呢，手把手教人家跳舞的感觉怎么样？  
哪有！？我编好舞都是交给舞蹈老师教她们的，而且因为是知勋写的歌，我也很喜欢，才主动提出帮她们编舞的。天地良心，知勋呀我跟她们根本就不熟啊。  
那下次，如果我写的歌你喜欢，告诉我一下我就留给你不给别人了行吗？  
李知勋难得软下来，耳朵红红的不知道是酒精上头还是害羞，权顺荣开心地傻笑，凑上去亲了他耳朵一下。那说好啦，我记住了。权顺荣凑在他耳边说话，气息喷在他的耳朵上让他全身一阵酥麻，他闻到一阵淡淡的酒气，不知道是他自己的还是权顺荣的。  
时间还早，要做吗？  
李知勋的眼睛亮晶晶的，像小猫盯上了猎物。权顺荣眼前一阵模糊，太可爱了，他心脏疯狂跳动，想立马提枪上阵，但是小猫是珍贵的易碎品，要好好地珍惜慢慢地疼爱，小猫难得露出他的肚皮，要耐心地摸他的头挠他的下巴，等他放松警惕又准备好的时候……那个时候。  
知勋啊，距离跨年还有很长时间呢，我们还有很长的时间。

权顺荣红着脸和李知勋接吻。两人喝了不少酒，这个吻有浓浓的酒味，还有一点橘子的甜甜的味道。  
你吃了橘子是吗？好甜。  
放假前在日本的工作人员送了他一筐橘子，放在被炉里暖了一下再吃，果肉软软的吃起来会更甜。权顺荣吮吸了一口“橘子”，真的好甜好软，他忍不住哼了一下，太喜欢了想一直吃下去。  
李知勋锤了他两下让他放开他一下，权顺荣回过神来松开他问他怎么了。  
笨蛋，吻太深了我呼吸不了。李知勋本就白皙的脸因为呼吸不畅变得通红，他大口喘了两口气，又像很渴一样端起桌上的酒一口灌下去，睁开的眼睛闪亮亮的，酒劲上来他好像更兴奋了，一个飞扑把权顺荣扑倒在地毯上，双手撑在他身体两侧，低着头紧盯着他。权顺荣觉得这只猫咪的眼睛未免太漂亮了，勾起的嘴角带着小得意，像在无声地说你看我抓到你了，你逃不掉啦。  
李知勋低头深深地和他舌吻，尖尖的小虎牙轻咬他的下唇，小手伸进他的居家服里摸他的腹肌。可恶权顺荣，不是说好了要锻炼的吗你的腹肌怎么不见了。  
权顺荣反过来骑在他身上，把猫咪身上的睡衣脱掉，低头亲吻了一下猫咪的肩膀。裸露的皮肤接触到有点冷的空气忍不住颤抖了一下。年末聚餐太多啦，而且现在的我是休息期，过完这个年我会跟你一起去运动啦你放心，先让我吃饱再说，我真的好想你。  
前面也说过年末的李大制作人很忙，所以他们已经有快三个月没有见面了，权顺荣觉得他的小小荣已经想他想得要炸开了。  
宝宝，帮我好吗？  
权顺荣抓着猫咪温热的小手引向小小荣，小小荣在李知勋的手里激动得一跳一跳的，就知道他有多想念这双手的主人。李知勋握紧小小荣上下撸动，低下头伸出舌头从下往上舔了一下柱身，张开口把整个小小荣包裹了进去。  
他感受着口腔里的东西的跳动，舌尖仔细地舔过头部的每一寸皱褶，轻轻地扫过顶端，权顺荣哼了一声头上冒出了热汗，他爽的头皮一阵又一阵地发麻，李知勋又清楚他的每一寸弱点，几乎所有的技巧都是冲着他的敏感点来的，他觉得自己在暴风雨中飘摇，唯一能够抓住的就是李知勋这根浮木，但这根浮木很坏，在他放松警惕的时候又深深地沉下海面，权顺荣一阵惊呼又被稳稳地接住，他一面后怕一面又安心，整个人被玩弄于股掌之中。他有点不甘心地扯了一下李知勋后脑勺的头发，后者抬眼看了他一眼，就那一眼带着无辜又有种小恶魔般的戏谑，权顺荣被他那一眼激发了出来，那瞬间他屏住呼吸，感受着胸腔里的心跳，脑子一片空白。  
李知勋等他泄完又用力吸了一口，权顺荣嘶了一声觉得自己差点又要去了。李知勋帮他舔干净，又有滋有味地亲了一下顶端，顺着下腹慢慢吻上了他的胸膛。李知勋歪着头从下往上看权顺荣，享受着他低头看他时激动得满头大汗、又爽又有点慌张的表情。  
顺荣，喜欢吗？  
李知勋的吻蹭到他的鼻尖，又用微凉的鼻头蹭了下他的下巴，手还在安慰他的小小荣，五指并拢一会儿用力上下抚弄，一会儿又放慢节奏用手指轻巧地揉搓下面的囊袋，再滑到顶端来回按压。权顺荣大腿的肌肉在他的动作中一会儿紧绷，一会儿放松后又微微颤抖，主菜还没吃就已经兴奋到不行了。  
宝宝，我爱死你了。

权顺荣让李知勋趴在地毯上给他做扩张，润滑剂被他藏在被炉里面倒出来还是温温的，挤进去的时候倒没觉得有多刺激，李知勋乖乖地放松配合。虽然已经很久没做了，但是放松下来倒很容易做好开拓的工作。权顺荣觉得差不多了，从背后抱起他的小猫，给他的小小荣穿好衣服后，找准地方往里面进发。  
刚开始还是有点不太适应，李知勋张开口喘了一下，权顺荣从背后亲了下他的脖子，伸出手给他撸小小勋让他放松，一边挺腰让小小荣悄咪咪地进得更深一点。小小荣完全进入小猫里面的时候，两人同时松了口气，权顺荣摸了摸两人结合的地方，确定没问题了才开始慢慢地挺动腰部。  
电视里红白歌会已经进入了比较精彩的环节，人气日本组合的劲歌热舞也吸引不了两人的注意。李知勋喘着气让权顺荣别磨磨唧唧地，要就快点，笨蛋。  
权顺荣委屈，低头亲他的耳朵加大了进去的动作。  
宝宝，我是怕你受伤。因为很喜欢，很珍惜，所以舍不得让自己随心所欲，哪怕已经涨得有点痛了，也舍不得大开大合。你这个没良心的，都不知道我的心意。权顺荣报复性地轻咬了一口李知勋的肩膀，从背后抓住他的手臂开始加大动作。  
每两下冲刺小小荣又停留在小猫里面慢慢地磨蹭小猫的敏感点，还没几个来回小猫已经激动得开始流眼泪。顺、顺荣……好爽，还要，再快一点……呜呜。  
笨蛋猫咪，不要随便惹火。  
权顺荣每次都往小猫的敏感点里冲刺，大开大合的动作中润滑液和着体液的泡沫从连接处流出来，雪白的地毯上晶莹一片，也无人在意。权顺荣把小猫翻了个身和他面对面，小小荣和小小勋又见了面，两人像好久未见的朋友一样来回互蹭，激动得都红了脸，像是要蹭掉一层皮一样。  
权顺荣觉得小猫差不多了，拉着李知勋的手把小小荣和小小勋握在一起撸动，身下不停把李知勋一下一下地撞得咿呀乱叫，什么笨蛋、哥哥、小荣、茸茸一顿乱叫，最后都变成了没有含义的哭喊，总之就是很喜欢很爽就是了。  
突然小小荣觉得包裹住自己的小猫一阵细微的抽搐，权顺荣知道小猫快到了又一个冲刺顶到了小猫的敏感点。啊！小猫也积攒了很多，尖叫着一下又一下，不急很缓慢地一点一点在权顺荣和自己的手里泄了出来。  
权顺荣就着小猫的存货继续给他撸，把最后一点挤完，他低下头亲了小小勋头顶的同时又伸出舌尖舔了一下，有点苦带着淡淡的腥味，不知道是不是他的错觉，好像好有点橘子味。  
李知勋失神地躺在地毯上还沉浸在第一次高潮的余韵中，像是回味一样舔了下自己的嘴角，真的像一只舔完奶食髓知味的小猫，权顺荣觉得自己的小小荣又蠢蠢欲动了。

两人不知疲倦地做了好几个回合，回过神来的时候听到远处传来的除夜的钟声。  
是新的一年了，他们停下动作对视，仔细地听那钟声直到它停止。  
宝宝，新年快乐。  
今年也请多多指教。  
李知勋勾下他的脖子亲了他一下。  
完事了我们去寺院许愿吧，希望今年无病无灾，事事顺利，你和我永远在一起。


End file.
